La Flor Entre Demonios
by MaryG11
Summary: Cuando Sasuke Uchiha encontró aquella flor rosa en el paraje blanco y entre sus demonios no dudo en acercarse a ella. Las promesas son fuertes y el cumpliría la suya.


Una pequeña historia que surgió de la nada.

* * *

El odiaba ese lugar Sasuke Uchiha no pertenecía ahí. No era su vida el estar encerrado ahí… Pero no pudo hacer nada cuando su hermano y padres lo encerraron en ese edificio de paredes blancas. Odiaba el blanco, lo odiaba, parecía ese color dominaba el lugar, la piel le ardía constantemente y juraba que sus ojos quemaban, pero nadie ahí le hacía caso, el fuego negro que profanaba sus sueños solo era para su propio sufrimiento.

Cuando el tiempo se volvió muy largo dejo de contar los días y empezó a acostumbrarse a la rutina. Una de las mujeres de blanco le dijo que estaba mejorando, pero no tenía nada, él era el mismo, él seguía sintiendo dolor, el seguía encontrando la incongruencia lógica de las cosas. El seguía viendo los demonios reposando en la cabecera de su cama mientras cuidaban su sueño. Un día entre el blanco camino descubrió una puerta, una diferente a las demás, cuando su mano se acercó al pomo algo caliente atravesó su cuerpo. Sintió que estuvo mucho tiempo parado antes de que un atisbo de emoción que no entendió ni pretendió hacerlo lo hizo terminar con la distancia de su mano al metal platinado, un leve movimiento y un mundo que recordaba y añoraba de un pasado reciente lo recibió con el cálido sentir de la luz amarilla que cubría con mayor intensidad un punto lejano del cielo que evitó mirar por el dolor de sus ya lastimados ojos.

Un camino se extendió bajo sus pies, un camino lívido de piedra blanquecina como todo ahí, evitando seguir lo que le imponía la vida, salto del camino aterrizando en un suave prado verde, al mirar su nuevo entorno los sonidos sucumbieron a sus sentidos y se sintió extraviado en tal lugar, solo limitado por una alta barda grisácea, alta y con más demonios en la altura que lo miraban con los profundos ojos que hacían que le doliera el pecho, pero también lo hacía enojar, decidió ignorarlos y con la calidez que sus manos encontraron en las bolsas del pantalón, camino descubriendo el mundo nuevo que ahora lo rodeaba… Las flores cubrían gran parte del lugar, y estaba feliz de que el blanco estuviera perdido. Cuando levanto la mirada de nuevo a la barda las inframundas sombras negras habían desaparecido, cuando el cálido silencio se vio interrumpido por una pequeña risa, lo descolocó e hizo fruncir el ceño, la paz ya no estaba. Al girar se encontró con una escena desconocida, una hermosa flor que destacaba de todas las demás descansaba a la sombra del alero de luz de un árbol verde y frondoso que la cubría con cariño… Ella sobresalia de todo en ese lugar, y por un momento se sintió ciego al no haberla visto. Era rosa, un color extraño para el, muy rosa en realidad, solo con dos esmeraldas verdes y unos cuantos pétalos rojos que la cubrían. Algo dentro de él se encendió, no supo que era, pero fue doloroso y luego reconfortante, cómo tocar el cielo y el infierno a la vez, motivado por el nuevo sentimiento se acercó. Ella reaccionó de inmediato levantando la mirada y dejando más a la claridad las verdes esmeraldas.

–¿Quién eres?

El cálido sonido de su voz desató más en él, eran sentimientos extraños que lo hacían fruncir el ceño, por qué era molesto sentir algo que no entendía –¿Por qué rosa?– Tal vez era extraña la pregunta, pero esa era su duda.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa cálida y extendió un saludo cortés presentándose como Sakura. El nombre perfecto para esa flor rosa. –Es mi color– Terminó diciendo.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos y ella regreso al verde suelo entre las raíces del protector árbol –Puedes sentarte.

Sasuke considero la propuesta, cambiar el mundo blanco que lo abrumaba por un nuevo horizonte rosa que, aunque no era un color que le agradara era mucho mejor. Se sentó y ambos se miraron… El viento cálido corrió entre ellos y sin que ninguno dijera nada algo nuevo ahí había surgido.

.

.

.

Los días siguieron pasando, lo noto cuando la intensa luz amarilla que pasaba el azul se apartaba de lo más alto dando paso a la dama negra y estrellada… Los de blanco lo hacían volver dentro, pero con el nuevo mundo descubierto decidió nunca dejaría de ir ahí.

.

.

.

Un día notó que se encontraba más cerca de la flor rosa, fue notorio hasta que solo unos cuantos centímetros los apartaban. Ella siempre reía, el a veces sonreía, o por lo menos lo intentaba, ella le contó que no pertenecía a ese mundo, en primera instancia le dijo que estaba loca, pero ella lo tomó con tranquilidad y le explico detenidamente que había sido un pequeño error y que pronto tendría que irse.

–Cuando cumpla mi propósito me iré.

Estás palabras habían abierto un pequeño agujero en su corazón. –¿Cuándo será eso?

La flor le sonrió, esa fue su única respuesta. Ella hablaba mucho, él lo hacía poco, pero un día por fin le dijo el porqué él estaba ahí, sintió un poco de vergüenza.

–Mi familia dice que necesito estar aquí, que estoy enfermo ¡Pero no lo estoy! Es solo que ellos no entienden lo que pasa

Está vez ella no sonreía cómo siempre lo hacía, ella permaneció callada mucho tiempo viendo a la nada, era más perceptible el sonido de su propio corazón que la respiración de la rosa.

–¿Ellos te persiguen?– Le preguntó y él sabía perfectamente a quién se refería, los demonios oscuros que atormentaban su conciencia.

–A veces

Ella asintió, se acercó y recargo su cabeza sobre su hombro, un cálido sentir recorrió su cuerpo, algo había cambiado. –Hablaré con ellos, pero tienes que prometerme que si los vuelves a ver nunca más les hablarás y los ignoradas.

–¿Por qué?

–Promételo

–Hmp… Te lo prometo.

.

.

.

Dos días después al cruzar el umbral y ser recibido por el aura amarilla se dió cuenta que ella lo esperaba, los pétalos rojos bailaban con el viento, la brillante sonrisa y las verdes esmeraldas brillaban tanto, el se acercó, fue curioso notar que los demonios de las altas bardas no estaban.

–Hable con ellos, son un poco infortunados, estaban hartos de los aullidos de las tumbas del bosque negro que rodeaban sus casas, las penumbras que rodeaban su ser y las almas que colgaban de sus cuerpos.

–¿De qué hablas?– Le preguntó el

Ella sonrió –Son algo difíciles de tratar, pero me dijeron que querían dejar de escuchar los gritos de aquellos que alguna vez profanaron en desgracia y de donde los más humillantes y dolorosos sentimientos remordían su conciencia.

El la miró expectante, llevó su vista a las bardas buscando las sombras negras sin encontrar nada.

–¿Se fueron?– Preguntó sorprendido.

Ella asintió feliz –Les expliqué que estaban haciéndote daño, esa no era su intención, solo fuiste algo desafortunado por haberte puesto en su camino…– Su sonrisa se perdió –Me los llevaré conmigo cuando me valla, pero debes prometerme que nunca más los verás.

Uchiha Sasuke no fue capaz de decirle que no, ni negarse prometer a hacerlo… –Esta bien– El día siguió con normalidad, ella se río más ese día y cuando la dama negra llegó ambos dejaron el pasaje de flores.

Esa noche Uchiha Sasuke durmió, descanso y no despertó por el fuego negro ni las pesadillas, a la mañana cuando despertó su piel no ardía y las voces que lo molestaban no estaban más. Las damas de blanco lo saludaron, él también lo hizo. Comió el desayuno y cuando por fin salió al pasaje de flores encontró el alero de luz tenue debajo del árbol. Pero ella no estaba ahí… La flor rosa se había ido y el dolor se instaló en su pecho porqué ella ya le había dicho que se iría. Aunque ella no estuvo ese día, se sentó en la sombra del árbol y con una fe que sostenía los pedazos de su alma permaneció el resto del día hasta que la dama negra y estrellada llegó.

Cuando las mujeres de blanco llegaron ante el para pedirle que volviera a su cuarto de pulcro blanco el se levantó con tranquilidad, camino a la puerta hasta que se detuvo y volteó ligeramente –¿Dónde está ella?

La rubia sonrió –Se fue

El asintió, sin más que decir dio la vuelta y regresó a su habitación… Los demonios nunca volvieron y el dejó el lugar pocos meses después, ese día vio el mundo de una manera diferente y el resto de su vida. Un caso de éxito denominaron como nota final en su expediente médico.

.

.

.

Después de todo las enfermeras sabían que decirle al paciente Sasuke Uchiha de la cama 34 que la chica con la que pasaba las tardes del último año de su vida había tenido un colapso en su esquizofrenia que la había llevado a la muerte no era una buena opción.


End file.
